The Black And The Blue 2
by Sonicexpertfan13
Summary: M FOR Chapter 3..LEMONS! Sonic gets a robot from tails! Then he tries to fix everything by making Amy forget what happens but makes a really (CLASSIC) mistake!
1. Shadow seeks revenge Chapter 1

_**Shadow POV:**_

_**Shadow slid out his knife. He licked his teeth. "That loser. He'll get it.." He ran down a hill, letting the wind go through his hair. He jumped and landed on a tree. "Wow this tree is short." He grabbed a piece of wood with his knife. "This will be good." He jumped off and unlocked a door to a house. His cabin. "He walked inside. He threw his branch in the fire place. He lit on fire. He fell back on his arm chair and slumped down. "Ah that's more like it." He turned on the TV. And watch the news. **_

_**News Program:**_

_**Today, G.U.N. saw the black hedgehog stalking the blue blur. The commander said that it was Shadow The Hedgehog. He jumped out the window 10 minutes later when Sonic got in the house. **_

_**"Damn."**_

_**John Cobren says QUOTE. "That pest will be eliminated when I set my little green eyes on him. He'll be my next carpet." **__**Now for the weather.**_

_**Danny Murph: "Today will be about 60 Degrees, Sunny with some rain. But this afternoon could use a stroll in the park. Tomorrow will be sunny but cold. 40 Degrees. Now back to the news.**_

_**Shadow POV:**_

_**Shadow smirked, He got up and turned the television off. "Sonic, your going down!"**_

_** SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SS 000000000000000000**_

_** SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SS OOOO OOOO**_

_** SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 00000 OOOOO**_

_** SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 00000 000000 **_

_** SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 0000000000000000 ...**_

_** SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_** SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_** SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS**_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS**_

_**SORRY IT WAS SHORT! IT IS NOW CENSORED.. Sorry! NOT MY FAULT!**_


	2. Going To See Amy! Chapter 2

**_Knock Knock. "Who is it?" "It's me! Sonic!" Amy opened the door and Sonic comes in the door. "Sit down Sonic." Sonic sits down while Amy gives him a glass of iced tea. She sits down next to him._**

**_"Sonic, How have you been?" _**

**_Sonic puts the glass down. _**

**_"Good."_**

**_ Amy looks at Sonic. _**

**_"Can I show you something?" _**

**_Sonic nods and follows Amy. They arrive in her room. _**

**_"Sit down." _**

**_Sonic sits down on a couch. Amy goes in front of him. (BY THE WAY AMY HAS PANTS ON TODAY) Amy gets her hand and puts it in her pants. Sonic looks at Amy with wide eyes. Amy's hand slithers down her pants.. Sonic blushes. Amy starts rubbing herself and moans. _**

**_"Oh, Sonic...OH! Do you enjoy me.." _**

**_Sonic blushes more as his member grows 6 inches. Amy licks her lips. She gives him a shot. Sonic gets drunk. Sonic comes over to Amy. _**

**_"Stop! Let me try." _**

**_He gets his hand and inches it down her pants._**

**_"What do we have here." _**

**_Sonic starts stroking his finger._**

**_"Oh Sonic.." _**

**_"Oh Amy.." _**

**_Amy moans and says. _**

**_"Sonic, lets take this to the bed.." _**

**_Sonic follows Amy and gets on her and pulls his clothes off. Amy does the same. Sonic inserts his member into her womanhood. This lasted 5 hours. _**

**_The next day Sonic somehow ended back at his house. Shadow calls him now. Sonic answers. _**

**_"Hi, Shadow." _**

**_"Sonic where you at your house last night?" _**

**_"No, I think i went back to the bar, like my head hurts." _**

**_"Did you go to the bar with Amy?" _**

**_"Maybe, I don't know." _**

**_"Well, I'm going back to sleep...Bye." _**

**_Shadow hangs up. Sonic gets up and grabs his blackish blue coat and goes outside. Its winter right now. Very cold. He still has his white gloves on. "Burr...Really cold..." Then his head hurts more. He kneels down and takes a heavy breath. A flash comes to his mind. Its Amy! She is sucking his member. _**

**_"AHH!" _**

**_Sonic falls on the ground. _**

**_"Oh no!" _**

**_He gets up and runs to Tails' house._**

**_Hey Guys! I'm want some comments! Whats going to happen when Sonic goes to Tails' house? And just maybe I'll make it happen! Stay tooned for chapter 3. Inside the lab._**


	3. Into The Lab Chapter 3

_**Attention! I'm remaking everything. Making it look neater. People commented saying that it's going to fast. So i'll slow down. Ok thanks for sharing your opinion. Keep COMMENTING!**_

_**Sonic ran to Tails' Workshop and kicked open the door. "HEY TAILS!" Tails turned around and gasped.**_

_**"My Door!" **_

_**"Yea, yea, yea I'll pay for it!"**_

_**Tails turns red a little then calms down.**_

_**"Sonic, What is it?" **_

_**"It's a secret only my brother and I can share. Okay?"**_

_**"Yea, What ever."**_

_**"I-I-I'm gay." **_

_**Tails flips over his machine he was building. **_

_**"WHAT?!" **_

_**"Tails. Buddy, calm down..I'm gay about Shadow and I need your help."**_

_**"About what?"**_

_**"I think, I..Well, got laid.."**_

_**"By who?"**_

_**"Amy..I think I got drunk or something.."**_

_**Tails picks up his machine that's shimmering gold with red dials on it. It has a creepy looking face on it. But looks a little nice.**_

_**"What is that?" Sonic asks.**_

_**"Oh this? Its the mind sender." **_

_**"The Who What'er?"**_

_**"MIND SENDER!" **_

_**"Oh I thought you **_**_meant bind blender."_**

**_Tails shrugs. He asks himself. _**

**_"Why do I even bother.."_**

**_Sonic looks at it._**

**_"How does it work?" _**

**_"Okay..You first get his hat off his head..Here where this.." _**

**_He plops on Sonic's head and it blinks with its shining lights. _**

**_"Then you flip this dial. Now i wear this.."_**

**_He puts headphones on his ears and stands there._**

**_"Um..Tails wake up!.." _**

**_Tails then takes off the headphones._**

**_"DONE!"_**

**_"Huh?!" _**

**_"Watch this." _**

**_Sonic then blurts something out loud.."PULL MY TAIL!" Then he pulls his on tail. _**

**_"Wow! So you think something in these headphones and make someone do something by making where this helmet?"_**

**_Tails nods his head, proud of himself. _**

**_"Tails...Can I burrow this?"_**

**_Tails nods again and gives rolls the robot over to him._**

**_OK GUYS! HOW WAS THAT? BETTER I HOPE. OK SO SONIC HAS A PLAIN! WHAT WILL HE DO!? _**

**_TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS IF THAT WAS NEATER! OKAY BYE! NEXT CHAPTER! ONE MEAN MACHINE!_**


	4. One Mean Machine, Chapter 4

**Sonic rolls over the robot to Amy's house. Oh boy was it tiring...Well, for him.**

**"Why couldn't it be lighter?" **

**Sonic knocks on the door. Amy answers the door. **

**"Oh, Hi Sonic!"**

**Sonic says grimly.**

**"Hi, Amy.." **

**"What's that?"**

**"A ro-ro..Robot toy!" **

**"Okay how does it work?"**

**Sonic sweats. He is afraid it won't work.**

**"W-Well...Your wear this hat..."**

**Sonic hands Amy the hat. **

**"Then..I put these headphones on..."**

**Sonic puts it on his ears. Sonic then thinks..(Make her forget everything that happened between her and me..)**

**Amy then faints while the hat blinks. **

**Sonic Panics! Oh no! He killed her!**

**Amy gets up slowly rubbing her head..**

**"Um..Who are you?"**

**"WAIT! You don't remember me?!"**

**"No.."**

**The robot then starts blinking red.. **

**"You have not read the rules on my sheet! You have went to far! You have made...Amy rose the Hedgehog forget everything! You have ruined the time line! You will now be sent in 1993!"**

**Sonic's pupils turn small. **

**"WHAT! NO NO NO! I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!"**

**The robot grabs Sonic. **

**"Amy! Please remember me! I don't want to forget you! Your my best friend!" **

**Tears slowly come from his emerald eyes..**

**"I'm sorry..I don't know you..."**

**Sonic burst out crying. **

**"I DON'T WANT TO FORGET SHA****DOW! SILVER! BLAZE OR YOU! Amy...I'm sorry..Please Amy..I love you..As my best friend!"**

**Sonic's eyes turn black.**

**The robot stabs Sonic with a tube in his heart.**

**"Now loading...Turning Modern Sonic to Classic Sonic 10%."**

**Sonic struggles. Bleeding comes from his chest..Sonic's shirt comes off and pants and boxers showing his Modern Sonic body.**

**"Ah! It hurts!"**

**Sonic's sole rips off his shoes.**

**"30% COMPLETE.."**

**Sonic shrinks to his classic size.**

**"50%"**

**Sonic loses his voice. He tries to scream for Tails but nothing comes out.**

**"!"**

**Sonic then forgets all the characters after Sonic The he****dgehog 3. **

**The robot gives a chaos emerald to Sonic making him ****teleport ****to Green Hill Zone.**

**All the houses turn white and flash behind him and he disappears.**

**YES THAT WAS CONFUSING! BUT IT WILL ALL COME TO SENSE WHEN CHAPTER 5 COMES OUT! SORRY THIS MAKES NO SENSE! BUT I AM TRYING TO MAKE THIS FOR SONIC'S 22 BIRTHDAY COME NEAR MY BIRTHDAY XD. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	5. Sonic meets his brother, Chapter 5

Sonic fell on the ground with a low thump. He rubs his tiny hand on his head. He looks around. A fox sadly looks around. All the other foxes laugh at him and throw rocks. Blood scrapes the orange fox's fur.

"Stop it!" He says with two tails wrapping around him.

"FREAK!" One says.

Another fox points at him. "No foxes here have two tails! Miles Flower!"

All the foxes laugh.

"Stop it! Please!" His tears fall from his face hitting his shoe.

One other fox with a scar across his face. "No wonder you have no family! Flower!"

Miles screams and runs backward and bumps into Sonic. "I'm...Sorry! Don't hurt me.."

Sonic looked down with his black eyes. He forced a word out. "No.." He could talk again. "It's fine."

Miles rubs his nose and looks sadly at him. He runs and hugs him. "You-your my only friend, i have...My name is Miles..Prower."

Sonic chuckled.."Lets change that..." He looked at his tails.."Tails! Your Tails!"

Tails jumped up. "THANKS!"

They both walked with each other. Sonic was happy to meet his brother for the first time..Again..

SORRY ITS SHORT! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON THIS WEBSITE FOR AWHILE! BUT HOPE YOU ENJOYED! MAKE SURE YOU COMMENT!


	6. Sonic Judges the Wise Chapter 6 SH1T!

Sonic and Tails ran across robots, platforms, bridges, spikes, even... Never mind..:D

Tails: Sonic, this is tiring! Are we almost done!?

Sonic: Hold on buddy.

Sonic jumped and touched a crystal. He and Tails were standing in front of a really..really...old guy...

Sonic: Um..Hi?

?: SHUT UP WHIPPER SNAPPER!

The old man hits Sonic with his staff.

Sonic: Fuck you too!

Tails and The old man stare at him.

Tails: Don't use that kind of language Sonic! Kids could be reading this!

Sonic: (Mumbles) Then could be reading porn too...

The old man hits him again on the head.

Sonic: GOD DAMNIT! STOP IT!

The old man hits him again.

Sonic: FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKITY, FUCK, FUCK!

Tails face palms.

Tails: So, sir. Why are we here?

Old man: Well, since your friend her has shit up his ass, I'll tell you. I am Star. I was captured by a old age capsule. I am the god of the fan characters.

Tails: Fan characters?

Star: Yes, They look like all you guys but with different details. Orange, Yellow, Blue, Green, Wings, Wolves, Capes-

Sonic: SHUT UP! GOD! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!

Star hits him 3 times like a baseball bat hitting a ball.

Sonic: (Bleeds. Faints.)

Star and Tails disappear and Sonic is sleeping in his bed.

Sonic: (Yawns) Just a dream..For a second I thought I was actually..gay..

Sonic turns to look on his side and Shadow is lying next to him naked.

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHH! (He sees hes naked too.) GOD DAMNIT!

Shadow: Might as well enjoy it Sonic.

Sonic: Stops.) (Grabs him and makes out with him and starts to get on top of him and have...stuff..)

THE END!

I HOPE YOU LIKED THE SERIES! IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHY IT ENDS KEEP GOING DOWN.

Due to a thousand people saying bull shit like. OMG ITS FOR MA! HOW DARE YOU?! I WAS LIKE SHUT UP! I GOT ANNOYED! IF YOU LOOK ON THE WHOLE FREAKING WEBSITE THERES MATING THINGS FOR DOGS AND SHIT EVERYWHERE! I LOOKED AT THE COMMENTS AND BOOM. NOTHING THERE! IF SOME OF YOU GUYS ARE NICE AND AGREEING WITH ME THANKS! THIS IS A BUNCH OF SHIT! THE STORY WOULD OF BEEN BETTER! SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING YOU GUYS! I MADE A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT FOR STORIES LIKE THAT AND NO ONE GIVES SHIT ON WHAT I DO! -_- YOU KNOW WHO IM TALKING TO YOU TROLLS! Okay sorry for the cursing, Well the end..


End file.
